List of live-action Japanese movies: Y
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. Y * 1985 Yabanjin no Youni * 1996 Yabu no Naka * 1999 Yodogawa Nagaharu Monogatari: Kobe-hen - Sainara * 1974 Yadonashi * 1956 Yagyu Renyasai: Hidentsuki Kagesho * 2008 Yah Chaika 「ヤーチャイカ」 * 2005 Yaji and Kita: The Midnight Pilgrims * 2007 Yaji Kita Douchuu: Telesco 「やじきた道中 てれすこ」 * 1982 Yaju-deka * 2007 Yakiniku Movie, The * 2005 Yakuza * 1967 Yakuza Bozu * 2003 Yakuza Demon 「鬼哭」 (Kikoku) * 1976 Yakuza Graveyard 「やくざの墓場 くちなしの花」 (Yakuza no Hakaba: Kuchinashi no Hana) * 1997 Yakuza in Love, A 「恋極道」 (Koi Gokudo) * 1966 Yakuza Outpost * 1973 Yakuza Papers, Vol. 1: Battles Without Honor and Humanity, The 「仁義なき戦い」 (Jingi Naki Tatakai) * 1973 Yakuza Papers, Vol. 2: Deadly Fight in Hiroshima, The 「仁義なき戦い 広島死闘篇」 (Jingi Naki Tatakai: Hiroshima Shito Hen) * 1973 Yakuza Papers, Vol. 3: Proxy War, The 「仁義なき戦い 代理戦争」 (Jingi Naki Tatakai: Dairi Senso) * 1974 Yakuza Papers, Vol. 4: Police Tactics, The 「仁義なき戦い 頂上作戦」 (Jingi Naki Tatakai: Chojo Sakusen) * 1974 Yakuza Papers, Vol. 5: Final Episode, The 「仁義なき戦い 完結篇」 (Jingi Naki Tatakai: Kanketsu-hen) * 1973 Yakuza Tai G-Men * 1977 Yakuza War: The Japanese Don * 1986 Yakuza Wives, The * 2005 Yakuza Wives: Burning Desire * 1987 Yakuza Wives 2, The 「極道の妻たち II」 (Gokudo no Onna-tachi 2) * 1970 Yakuza zesshō * 2007 Yakuza's Kindergarten * 1998 Yakuza Way, The * 2008 Yama no Anata: Tokuichi no Koi 「山のあなた～徳市の恋～」 * 1988 Yamadamura Waltz * 2009 Yamagata Scream 「山形スクリーム」 * 1992 Yamai wa Kikara: Byoin e Iko 2 * 2005 Yamato 「男たちの大和」 (Otoko-tachi no Yamato) * 2008 Yamazakura 「山桜」 * 1982 Yami ni Dakarete * 1972 Yami ni Ukabu Shiroi Hada * 2001 Yami no Tenshi 「闇の天使」 * 1987 Yanagawa Horiwari Monogatari * 2007 Yaneura no Sanposha * 2007 Yane no Ue no Akai Onna 「屋根の上の赤い女」 * 1985 Yarinko Chie * 2008 Yasukuni 「靖国」 * 1951 Yatsu Haka-mura 「八つ墓村」 * 1995 Yatsuhaka-mura * 2009 Yatterman 「ヤッターマン」 * 2005 Year One in the North * 1993 Yearning * 1977 Yellow Handkerchief, The * 2007 Yellow Tears 「黄色い涙」 (Kiiroi Namida) * 1988 The Yen Family, The * 2006 Yo-Yo Girl Cop 「スケバン刑事 コードネーム=麻宮サキ」 (Sukeban Deka: Codename = Asamiya Saki) * 1999 Yodogawa Nagaharu Monogatari: Kobe-hen: Sainara * 1987 Yogisha * 2002 Yoisho no Otoko * 1961 Yojimbo 「用心棒」 * 2008 Yojohan Kakumei Byakuya ni Shisu 「四畳半革命 白夜に死す」 * 1968 Yokai Monsters: Spook Warfare 「妖怪大戦争」 (Yokai Daisenso) * 1968 Yokai Monsters 2: 100 Monsters 「妖怪百物語」 (Yokai Hyaku Monogatari) * 1969 Yokai Monsters 3: Along with Ghosts 「東海道お化け道中」 (Tokaido Obake Dochu) * 1990 Yokai Tengoku: Ghost Hero * 1953 Yokubo * 2005 Yokubo * 2002 Yomigaeri * 1998 Yomigaeru Kinro 2: Fukkatsu-hen * 1995 Yonshimai Monogatari * 1962 Yopparai Tengoku * 1967 Yoru no Wana * 1999 Yotogi * 2006 Yotsuya Kaidan 「四谷怪談」 * 1998 You Alone Can't See * 2008 Yougisha X no Kenshin 「容疑者Xの献身」 * 1958 Young Daughters * 1969 Young Guy in New Zealand, The * 1971 Young Guy vs. Blue Guy * 1962 Young Season * 1964 Young Season, Part II * 1997 Young Thugs: Innocent Blood 「岸和田少年愚連隊 血煙り純情篇」 (Kishiwada Shonen Gurentai: Chikemuri Junjo-hen) * 1998 Young Thugs: Nostalgia 「岸和田少年愚連隊 望郷」 (Kishiwada Shonen Gurentai: Bokyo) * 1960 Younger Brother * 1976 Youth Killer, The 「青春の殺人者」 (Seishun no Satsujinsha) * 2006 Youth of Kamiya Etsuko, The * 2004 Yuda 「エロス番長」シリーズ　ユダ」 (Eros Honban Series: Yuda) * 1980 Yugure Made * 1998 Yujo: Friendship * 2006 Yume Juuya 「ユメ十夜」 * 1985 Yumechiyo Nikki * 1991 Yumeji * 2002 Yumeko's Nightmare 「惨劇館夢子」 (Sangeki-kan: Yumeko) * 1989 Yumemi Dohri no Hitobito * 2005 Yumeno * 2007 Yunagi no Machi Sakura no Kuni * 2008 Yuubae Shojo 「夕映え少女」 * 1984 Yuugurezoku